


Of Cold and Ghouls

by Bi_Druid



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Ghouls cant deal with the cold, M/M, Nick is just a big old radiator, Valencock, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Druid/pseuds/Bi_Druid
Summary: Ghouls and the cold don’t mix well. Lucky for Hancock, he has a synth to warm him up.
Relationships: John Hancock/Nick Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Of Cold and Ghouls

* * *

Ghoul biology, Hancock had decided, was a bitch. His feet and fingers felt numb and cold, like they were about to fall off, and if he still had his nose, it would’ve been bright red.

In all fairness, going out on a chilly, overcast, autumn day in his usual getup, might not have been the cleverest of ideas. Hancock was well aware that ghouls were sensitive to the cold.

Going on like this was reckless, but getting to Diamond City took priority over everything else when he heard Ellie would be out of town a few day’s. This would be the perfect time to drop in for a surprise visit, and a little cold weather wasn’t going to ruin it. Besides, John Hancock and careful were to concepts that didn’t go together. 

As Diamond City loomed above him, Hancock shakily pulled a guards mask over his face, hiding his general ghoulishness. The disguise looked incredibly stupid, and was easy to see through, but unsurprisingly the city guards were easily some of the most gullible people he had ever met.

Approaching the gate, the wind picked up once again. Hancock shivered as the cool gust blew right through his worn shirt, his discoloured teeth beginning to rattle. He needed to warm up, Fahrenheit would kill him if he got sick.

Rubbing his hands against his arms, he slowly approached the gate, in hopes that the city would be slightly warmer. As expected, the guards let him pass, no questions asked. 

Trying desperately to regain his composure, Hancock unwrapped his arms and walked in with his usual confidence. The city temperature still made his skin tingle, but the coverage of the walls helped slightly.

Still it was getting harder and harder to resist curling up on the ground in a desperate attempt for any heat. The city almost seemed to blur around him, the lights and people melting together in a multicoloured mess as the shivering got too intense to repress.

Slowly but surely, he stumbled his way towards the general direction of the detective agency. His hazy, pitch-black eyes lit up when he saw the familiar glow of the red neon sign through his sporty vision.

He walked stiffly over to the door, his limbs feeling like they were frozen in ice, and gently pushed it open. 

The dusty, worn down interior bought him comfort, though the feeling quickly evaporated once he realised how  _ cold _ the shop was. His hands shook as he gently took off the worn mask, throwing it to the side as he slumped against a wall. 

“Didn’t expect to see you here,” a familiar synth greeted, waltzing over to the door. Though his face felt like it was on fire, Hancock still felt himself smile involuntarily at the man's voice.

“Yeah, th-that’s kind of the point of a surprise visit, N-Nicky.” He smirked, stuttering on some of the words. Nick didn’t fail to notice, concern showing in his yellow eyes. 

“You're not hurt, are you?” He asked, moving towards the smaller man. Hancock waved him off, and tried to lift himself up from the wall.

That, however, tuned out to be a huge mistake, as the second his feet were planted on the ground, he tumbled right back down to it. His vision grew spotty, Nick's voice faded, and he realised that his death in the commonwealth, might just be something so mundane as a cold floor. 

* * *

“-hn, John? Can you hear me?” Hancock groaned as the blurry picture of Nick calling his name came into view. He was laying on a mattress, tucked into a mass of thin blankets.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” he said shakily, snuggling himself deeper into the mass. “What happened?”

Nick shoulders untensed, and he gained a sterner, parental voice; “you fainted from the cold. Honestly John, what were you thinking? What would you have done if you fainted in the middle of nowhere?”

“I’m sure my boyfriend would have found me, he’s the best detective in the world.” He joked, not being able to resist the opportunity.

Nick sighed, “just, try not to die while visiting, alright?” He gained a smirk, “also, best detective in the world?”

“Yeah, or, at least in the commonwealth. Don’t l-let it get to your head.” He stuttered again, the thin blankets not doing much for the cold breeze. 

“Should I get you some more blankets?”’ He inquired, hands moving to check Hancock’s temperature. Could 2nd gen synths even feel temperatures? He Hancock would have to ask Nick about it later, it would be cool if they-

_ Holy Shit _

His thoughts came to a screeching halt, as Nick touched his forehead. For a metal arm, it was piping hot, and now that Nick was leaning toward him, Hancock could feel the heat radiating from his entire body.

Without any warning, Hancock tackled Nick, pushing them both down onto the mattress. Nick looked questioningly at the ghoul, but wasn’t awfully surprised, as tackle-hugs were rather common for the man.

Hancock snuggled into Nick's coat, feeling the heat spreading through his body. “God, Nicky, you’re like a radiator.” He exclaimed, burying his face in the crook of Nick’s neck. 

“Having a machine for a brain will do that to you,” he muttered, pulling Hancock closer, “lucky for you, I’m okay with cuddling.”

Hanock lay on Nick's chest for a while, comfortable silence surrounding them. Nick’s fans buzzed lowly, as Hancock’s body slowly stopped shuddering in his embrace, his breath growing more even.

“You do realise I’m never going to let you go, right Valentine?” Hancock piped up, face still half buried in the others warm neck. 

“Wouldn’t expect anything else, Hancock.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write valencock , (such a stupid ship name btw), for a while now.
> 
> Been a while since I played Fallout 4, so I hope the characterisation was okay (:


End file.
